Ornithomimus
|-|Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 7 |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = 391 |baby_damage = 2 |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = 61 |baby_speed = 34 / 42 |juvenile_speed = 28 / ??? |adult_speed = 23 / 28 |defense = 3 |oxygen=10 |moistness = N/A |growth = 0.2 |description = The Ornithomimus is an ornithomimosaur dinosaur. These theropod dinosaurs resemble ostriches and are often characterized by having toothless beaks, and strong hind limbs that made them some of the fastest of all dinosaurs. The Ornithomimus lived during the Late Cretaceous Period, around 76.5–66.5 MYA all around North America. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS |made_by = Pokemantrainer |made_by_2 = Kester14V5}} The '''Ornithomimus', also called Orni, is a small, bipedal, brown Ornithomimid distantly related to Struthiomimus and Gallimimus with black claws,and hazel eyes. '' Info Ornithomimus(Orn-ith-oh-mime-uhs) (bird mimic) is one of the three beginner dinosaurs in the game, along with Tyrannosaurus, and Triceratops. It is free to play as when you first join into the game, and will always be free to play as. It grows really quickly, having a 0.4 growth rate. Ornithomimus ate both plants and animals, making it an omnivore. In real life, Its diet included insects, small mammals and reptiles, eggs, fruit, and leaves. Design The base of the body is covered in brown feathers. It's feet, beak, and talons are gray with a slight blue tinge to them. It has black claws, black tip of its beak, and back head. It has a small light blue gull under its neck, with small hairs sticking out of its head. It has orange eyes with black pupils. It is very small and is definitely not recommended to use during fighting as it is very weak and can be grabbed by practically anything. Although its one of the fastest runners in the game only being beaten by the tied Troodon and Achillobator. So its a easy pick to be getting around the terrain quickly. Roar The Ornithomimus roar is surprisingly deep. Trivia * Model by Pokemantrainer and Kester14V5. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Classic Game Pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= The first Ornithomimus model. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} One of the first Dinosaur Simulator models ever made. It is a simple and blocky orange omnivore with square black eyes. It has white claws with no beak. Trivia *It has a eating animation, although it doesn't have one even close to the modern ornithomimus eating animation in animation. *Like all blocky and classic models, it cannot move due to its blockiness. |-|Swamplike Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=520 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A yellowish-green version of the Ornithomimus. Still not perfect for blending in though.. The design is a simple color of puke green, the same model as the Classic Ornithomimus. Trivia *The name is a reference to the Ogre Shrek. *Model made by ChickenEngineer. |-|Mail Runner Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A peachy version of the Classic Ornithomimus that has a brown backpack on its back. Maybe this time they won't try to kill you if you deliver the mail on time, or maybe this will be the mailman vs. the dog all over again! Who knows? The design is a simple color of a slightly paler orange color to the Classic Ornithomimus. It has a tan bag strapped to its back with white small mail sticking out. Its based on the people who deliver mail as the Ornithomimus is a fast runner. Trivia *Model by vbot21. |-|Speed Demon Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A red version of the Ornithomimus that has long, curved, pitch black horns. Although the name suggests it should have superior speed to that of a normal Ornithomimus, it does have the equivalent speed to that of a normal Ornithomimus. Still, knock yourself out with the skin! It looks quite menacing with it's blood red skin and devilish horns! Trivia Model made by isthislego090 |-|Twitter Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Twitter Code: 060515 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc=added in the 1.9.6 update. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A sky blue version of the Ornithomimus but with two small blue wings on its back and what looks like a credit card on the tip of its tail. Trivia *The Twitter Ornithomimus was the very first skin to be obtained with a twitter code. *Model made by ChickenEngineer. |-|Santa Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Christmas event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A Santa inspired skin release during the Winter Event |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} We're feeling festive! A Santa skin for the Ornithomimus, introduced with the Christmas event. It looks exactly like the Classic Ornithomimus skin expect that it has a Santa coat and Christmas hat on. They are both red with white rimmed cloth. It also has black shoes with small yellow buttons, along with a yellow bell with a black string strapped to its tail. Trivia *Gift skin that was part of the Christmas Event. |-|Fossil Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Halloween event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A fossil-like skin released during the Halloween Event |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A small, bony Ornithomimus obtained by finding it during the 2016 Halloween Event. It is pale yellow in color, with a gray tipped bone beak and gray claws. Trivia *This was a skin from the Halloween Event 2016. *This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. |-|Golden Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Golden Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A gold version of the newer Ornithomimus model. |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A golden Ornithomimus obtainable from the Golden Egg, which costs 5,000 DNA to buy. It is a basic recolor of the Ornithomimus skin, golden in color with a slight shine to it. It has the same animations as the Ornithomimus. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *The skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching, which is one of the three most common skins. |-|Mayhem Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Mayhem Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A robot-like version of the newer Ornithomimus model. |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A robot-like Ornithomimus which can change colors by roaring, with the keys R or AoR/1. This skin is relatively easy to get, as there's a high probability for this egg to hatch. Like all Mayhem skins its model is blocky somewhat but animations are good. The base of its body is gray, with white stripes that resemble a skeleton that travel from its back to its neck and parts of its legs. Its whole upper face is white as part of its arms are also white and its claws are white. A small spike sticks out of its head. Its glowing neon parts include its eyes, elbows, and its full tail. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 15% random chance of hatching. Category:Omnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Ornithomimid Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Missing Stats